


Hello Bree, I'm Edward!

by Theadosia57



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theadosia57/pseuds/Theadosia57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how did Edward convince Bree to come home with him, from Seattle?  A 'Here We Go Again, Not!' outtake in Edward's P.O.V  Twilight Saga AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Bree, I'm Edward!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to S. Meyer. Otherwise, the rest is my musings on an AU.
> 
> A/N: Just a little outtake for Edward, as an apology for messing up his life.

I cannot believe this is happening! One hour ago I was desperately trying to work out how I could save what was left of my devastated relationship with Bella and now I am driving as fast as I can towards Seattle to save my future mate!

I know all the problems Bella and I had were of my own making. She did nothing wrong but fall in love with me. I in turn got her hurt, abandoned her and to my shame did not defend her when it looked like death was staring us in the eye. All I had to do was tell one little lie and I refused. I saw the love die in her eyes at that moment and did nothing to stop or prevent it.

Like a fool I thought once we were home again I could dazzle her and use my vampire allure to ensure her compliance like I had done before, until she loved me again. I really was so stupid to think it would work. She had changed beyond all recognition in the seven months I was gone, while I wallowed in self pity, Bella had eventually grown and became an even better, stronger person. All no thanks to me, I really was a pathetic excuse for a vampire that was not real love. I do love her, I am just not in love with her and she deserved better than the sick brand of love I gave her.

Now I was looking for my future and with Bella's blessing, I had heard her voice as well as Esme's telling me to go the minute we found out what Alice had done. How could she have played with our future's like that and all to keep a man who she did not even love, she just wanted to own him, control him. Oh God, she was a female me, that was exactly what I was trying to do to Bella.

We had trusted her and she had thought nothing of using us as pawns for her own gain. Most assuredly on a grander scale than I was doing and for far longer. But I hope I can say that I was not as bad as her. I wish I had ignored her visions and not allowed her to manipulate me into doing what I really knew was wrong all along.

I was here in Seattle at last; the warehouse district is what I saw in Alice's mind, nearly there now. What will I say? Will she believe me? Will she like me? I would not blame her if she did not, I am not exactly a good person, I try, but I fail so often. I am beginning to see that I do not know everything and I know I do not listen to the others either. I need to stop needing everything to be my way or not at all, because frankly that has not worked out that well for me in the past.

I see her on the corner, Bree, what a pretty name, it sounds kind and gentle. I got out of the car and scanned the area, listening for any threats to both her and me. I walked cautiously toward her, stopping a few feet away. "Hello Bree, I'm Edward" It is all I can think to say. She looks at me, not around me or at my feet but directly in the eye and she steals my breath away. Even dirty and ragged she is stunning, such a pretty young girl. I smile, just a small one and she returns it saying "Hello Edward" I slide down the wall beside her, not to close I do not want to frighten her and she watches me closely.

I sit for a couple of moments and the let out a large sigh, "I have had the most strange day you could ever imagine" I tell her, she cocks her head and lifts an eyebrow as if to encourage me to continue. I just blurt it all out, Bella, Alice, and Jasper the whole mess leaving out the supernatural as best as I can.

"Well yes that's a doozy" she laughs and then says "But I can top that! There are groups of people going round here at night, with red eyes and moving so fast they blur. You have to stay well hidden, so that they don't find you. If they catch you, they rape the woman and then rip them apart lapping up the blood, it's scary. I usually pick something rotten or dead to hide under; it seems to mask me better". I stiffen at the mention of these sadistic vampires; they are so out of control and Bree has had to witness their depravity.

"You know what they are?" she asks, I nod. The sun then decides that it cannot even be bothered with the weak rays it was putting out and just hides behind a large black cloud. Immediately we hear shuffling and movement across the street. Do they think the sun will hurt them, yes, their thoughts confirm it. "Bree we have to go! They are very dangerous to you and I cannot leave you here unprotected. Will you trust me?" I ask softly not wanting to push her.

"Are they not also dangerous to you Edward?" she caught my slip right away, "Yes if there are too many then I could not fight and protect you at the same time" I tell her. Just then one lone newborn lumbers out onto the street and growls at me. I automatically jump in front of Bree and return the growl. "Please do not be frightened of me; I will get you out of here, to somewhere safe that you can live! Alright?" I beg her.

She says nothing, but stands behind me with her hand on the small of my back gripping my shirt tightly. I sigh again as a contented feeling washed over me and I feel for once like a man protecting his loved one. This is what was missing saving her is not an obligation, but a necessity so I can breathe freely. This was what Bella deserved and I know now that Jasper can provide it for her.

The lone vampire charges, but as I read his mind I dodge us both the opposite way. I then abandon all pretence and scoop her up and put her in the Volvo. I spin and catch him by the throat, removing his head easily and rip him apart. As I bend to light up his piled corpse I see her watching intently from the passenger seat and she smiles at me, mouthing thank you.

I cannot believe how calm she is about this, but then she has seen them killing first hand, so I must look the total the opposite, of that dirty blood thirsty newborn. I have never seen myself in the role of knight in shining armour, but it feels nice for once. I straighten my shirt and flick off some ash before getting in the driver's side slowly. She leans across the console and pats my hand, "Thank you Edward, he was a particularly nasty being, even when he was human. He tried to rape me once" she said in a very matter of fact tone. 

"So what was he and therefore what are you? Because you are not human! You obviously once were, but not now" she enquired in a calm voice. She was even more laid back about this than Bella had been in the beginning. I took a deep breath and told her everything, No lies, No half truths, No prevaricating just the plain facts and she took it all in her stride. As the car sped back to Forks, Bree was quiet and pensive and I started to doubt myself. 

Maybe I should not have told her! Maybe everything was too much! I was moments away from a full blown panic attack, when she put her hand on my arm and said "Calm down Edward, I'm just analysing it all, I need to get it straight in my head before I jump in with a comment, Okay?" 

I slumped in my seat in relieve, she was so in tune with me she felt my indecision and then it struck me like a lightning bolt, I was not reading her mind, but seeing things in a series of pictures from her, it was totally different but just as informative. This was not new to me it had happened before, she was a spatial thinker! I wonder if she has a photographic memory as well. She would be a perfect mate for me, no jarring thoughts in times of calm, but images, her interpretation of life through amazing images. 

We were just entering Forks when she said "So all your family are vampires too? Except for Bella! Yes? All animal drinkers and you go to High School?" I nodded yes to all the questions "They won't mind me coming will they?" she asked in a shy, quiet voice. "No they are going to love you and take care of you. Please do not worry" I said as we pulled up in front of the house and she gasped. 

"It's huge! Edward, are you sure I can be here?" she questioned me again, I got out and came round to her side of the car and opened the door saying "Welcome home Bree, this is where you belong now, how about going in and you meet the rest of your new family" I smiled at her and took her tiny hand in mine as we headed in towards our new destiny. I am not afraid to say I am scared of what the future holds and whether she can come to love me as I already love her. I will not allow myself to make the same mistakes again, this time I will not fail either her or myself. For once I felt totally at peace with my vampire self.


End file.
